


Podfic: Sideways and Slantways and Longways and Backways

by striped_bowties



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I called you a slave-driver!” Stiles cried hysterically. “I called you an ogre! I stole all the blue paperclips!”</p><p>Derek raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“That’s company property!” he shouted, waving his arms madly in distress.</p><p>Derek ran a hand over his face. “It’s not theft if the vice president of the company gives you permission.”</p><p> </p><p>(Otherwise known as the Elevator AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Sideways and Slantways and Longways and Backways

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sideways and Slantways and Longways and Backways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570582) by [hologramophone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hologramophone/pseuds/hologramophone). 



[ ](http://striped-bowties.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/486/6055)

**Length:**  00.53.06  
 **Download:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?7qe2af7bttuqy0x)


End file.
